Red Strings of Fate
by lynne.heart
Summary: AU Where Misaki discovers that she, too, has families living in England. She was not allowed to contact them... until one day, something happened to her mother and Suzuna... (First attempt at writing btw)
1. 1. What Now?

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

\--

_So, what now?_

Misaki stared at the phone that she is currently holding -- trying to comprehend, trying to recover from shock, trying to process what's going on.

Today was never a normal day anyway. Usui had left to Britain and can't be contacted a few days ago, her mom brought Suzuna out for errands, and Manager Satsuki was determined to let Misaki rest and cope with Usui's absence.

However, today was proof that fate didn't allow Misaki to rest.

The moment she arrived home and took off her shoes, the house phone just had to ring. The moment she stepped in her house, fate just had to once again turn things around.

And fate does it in only a few minutes.

"Hello?"

_"Hello. Good afternoon, am I speaking to the Ayuzawa residence?"_

A hesitant, yet professional sounding woman was heard on the other end of the line.

"Yes, you are. How can I help you?"

_"May I ask for your full name and birthdate, miss?"_

"May I know who I'm speaking to?"

_"Ah, I apologize for not informing earlier. I am calling from the Regional Police Casualty Crisis Center. I am here to um.. inform crucial information that requires verification. May I ask for your full name and birthdate, miss?"_

"Ayuzawa Misaki, born September 29. I am currently 18."

It was absurd, indeed, but Misaki hoped that the lady behind the phone is not trying to trick her and scam her into paying.

_"Are you familiar with the names Ayuzawa Minako and Ayuzawa Suzuna?"_

Misaki face turns to a scowl as she gets more confused.

"Yes, they are my mother and sister respectively. Did anything happen? What did you call me for? Why is the Regional Police contacting me?"

It didn't make sense. Her mother is someone who puts extreme effort to have no ties in the government at all, and she makes sure that none of her daughters are involved in anything government-related.

_"Confirmed, I request you to switch to a private receiver line. **For the roses hath wilt and showeth its thorns."**_

Misaki's blood froze. Her mother has taught her this since forever.

_"Misa, one day things will change -- it will change drastically. Do not panic. Remember this phrase, and trust those who tell you that phrase. They will keep you safe."_

"**The roses hath wilt and showeth its thorns**... Right. Wait a moment..."

Misaki fiddled the phone a little and directed her call to a different device -- a mobile phone connected with private security access.

For somewhat reason, her mother insisted to have access to private telephone lines -- even with their current financial situation. The knowledge her mother taught her was finally used after all these years.

Hearing a ring from the the other device, she answered the new call, ended the one she had on the house phone, and continued talking.

"Ok, I am now using private line. Maam, what happened to mom and Suzuna?"

_"Misaki, I don't have long. Minako and your sister got caught in a car accident. They both died on spot. It's really complicated, and I promise that I will explain this to you. Call me Lily. My job is to get out of the country as soon as possible. It is unsafe for you to remain in Japan"_

Misaki stared at the phone that she is currently holding -- trying to comprehend, trying to recover from shock, trying to process what's going on.

_Is this the change? Mom did tell me about this..._

Realizing that time does not wait for her to recover from the shock, Misaki replied to the phone.

"I trust you. So, what now? Tell me what to do"

\--

A.N. : Hi, thank you for choosing to read this fic. For years and years I have stayed as a passive reader in the fanfiction community. I thought I should try to write at least something to pay back for the writers that I have read. So, here's how I contribute.

Also, thank you for reading this far (as in actually reading the author's note that everyone tends to skip). I have actually kept this fic to myself up to 7 chapters, and I don't know if I should actually share it- not like anyone's gonna read it anyway.

Once again. Thank you.


	2. 2 Leaving

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

\--

Does fate really take only a few minutes to change things around?

Yes, and Misaki can testify to that.

_"First, I want you to quickly change clothes and grab a bag that's not suspiciously big. Fill it with things that are really precious to you. You do not need to pack clothes"_

A few minutes ago, Misaki was walking home casually, and now she's running around the house like a madman -- trying to pack up and leave the country.

She realized she did not have much to bring. She never took off the necklace Usui gave her, and she does not plan to. She only took all the money she can find in the house, the digital camera Usui gave her, and her eyes found a small, brown mini-briefcase. It contains jewelry -- a lot of jewelry. Usui gave her that too.

Stuffing those items into her schoolbag, she then went back to the lady on the phone. Oh yeah, her name is Lily.

"Done, what's next?"

_"Open the cabinet near the doorway and grab the big blue folder that is filled with files. Put that in your bag." _

It was weird that Lily knew where her cabinet is, but time is ticking and that's not important right now. Running towards the doorway, Misaki did exactly as told.

"Done, what now?"

_"Good. Wear your shoes"_

"Ok. Done. What do i do--"

_"I know you're done. Look up"_

Still kneeling down from wearing her shoes, Misaki looked up to see a black haired lady with blonde highlights looking at her from the window. She knew that lady was Lily. How? That lady is holding a phone.

Misaki saw Lily's lips part, showing that she's still talking through the phone.

"C'mon, let's go. I will handle it from here. No time to waste"

Misaki unlocked the door and left, not knowing whether she'll return. Once Misaki opened the door, she saw Lily standing by a car.

"Anything else you forgot to bring?" Lily asked.

"I think no more, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." Misaki answered.

"We'll think about it later. Now, we have to return the keys to the landlord. Get in the car and I'll handle the rest."

Misaki got in the car and savored the last moments she can see her house. She might never see it again.

\--

A.N.: This particular chapter is quite short. However, it's short because it is supposed to be a part of the next chapter that is quite long. Don't worry, I will update the next chapter immediately. Thank you for reading the second chapter and staying to read my author's note.


	3. 3 Flashback

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

\--

_17 years ago_

_Ayuzawa Minako was a sweet, delicate lady. Her steps and postured and elegant. Her speech is well-mannered and educated. She gives off an aura of royalty. Every single movement she makes screams nobility._

_And she is a noble lady indeed._

_Not metaphorically. Minako is literally a noble lady. She grew up in a castle, spent her days beng served, and had a certain future due to the wealth of her family._

_Ayuzawa Minako -- or should I say -- Callista Vermi, the sole heir of the Vermi family, is a noble lady indeed._

_And she should have known better than to marry this man._

_Minako should've known that Hagiwara Eizo, that wretched man, was only wanting an offspring in the Vermi family. She should've known that his sole purpose is to impregnate her and raise her child to be his tools._

_But once he discovered his child is a female, a sickly one to add, he took Minako and the useless child far from Britain and confined them in Japan -- far from the surveilliance of the Vermis._

_The deal was that Minako was not allowed to contact her family, or she and her sweet little Misaki were to be exposed -- noble british lady of the Vermi family had immoral relations and gave birth to a sickly, illegitimate daughter. That will surely tarnish the family's reputation, and Minako did not want that._

_She decided to stay in Japan, found out she was pregnant with the bastard's child again, and raised her children. She had a plan, though, that will allow Misaki to safely return to her family in Britain._

_Another term that was agreed was that Minako's children are allowed to contact their mother's family, but only after Minako's death. The arrogant man thought there will be no way for them to contact them anyway, but Minako was smart._

_Minako -- or should I say -- Callista Vermi had a plan, though, that will allow Misaki to safely return to her family in Britain._

_But it would cost her life, and it might cost Suzuna's._


	4. 4 To the Clouds

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

...

Misaki stared at the window of the jet plane she's riding on. Yes, she is on a jet plane -- a private one in fact. And it's not anyone's private jet, it's her own private jet.

They had returned the keys to the landlord -- asking him to only hand the keys to those who are familiar -- and withdrew a huge sum of money from the bank under the name Callista Vermi, who she found out was her mother's English name.

Currently, Misaki is sitting on a 14 hour direct flight to London while Lily went for a while to grab snacks for the two. While she's doing that, Misaki processed all the information she has been given until now, and it's a lot of information.

1\. The Vermi family, her family, own numerous, successful mega companies worldwide and has wealth greater than the Royal family and the Vaticans combined. After what happened to her mother, they decide to stay off-grid from the media as much as possible.

2\. Lily was her mother's cousin, along with a twin that Lily promised Misaki that she will introduce to. Lily, being partially a Vermi, used the family's name as middle name: Lily Vermi Nagasawa.

3\. Now that Suzuna and her mom died, the only remaining members of the Vermi family are actually Misaki and her grandmother, Flore Vermi (or Ayuzawa Hana). However, Lily and her twin, Lisa, were somewhat considered as part of the family, for the twins lost their parents in a plane crash a few decades ago.

4\. Misaki also has an English name: Lucilynna Heart Vermillica. It is not that her current Japanese name will be useless and casted away, it's just that the Vermis are known for showing their Japanese name only to a select few that they deem intimate and trustworthy to them

5\. Misaki finally remembered whay she forgot to bring: a safebox cobtaining various daily "supplements" that she found out, from Lily, were actually temporary medication and strengtheners for patients suffering Myasentia Gravis (MG), a rapid weakness in her voluntary muscles. This explains why her mother is very strict on her taking them daily and being very angry when Misaki ovetworked herself.

6\. Misaki does not suffer from MG, but a rare variant of the disease. This explains how Misaki would lose her ability to walk or perform normal activies when she overworked herself phsically. No, the disease is not fatal enough to risk her life, but it will sure alter her daily activities as her body is weaker and more fragile.

7\. Her father -- no -- the bastard was definitely the man behind her mother's death. There is a group of people that are trying to bring harm to her family. There are a lot of them in Japan, expected from the bastard's nationality, but there should only be a few of them in England -- making it safer there

"Here. This is lemon meringue pie, your mother loved to eat that," Lily placed a plate on a table infront of a sofa next to Misaki and proceed to sit, "I thought you would like it too."

Lily's eyes travelled down to the plate and fatigue was evident in her eyes.

Moving to the sofa and taking a bite, Misaki noted how the new taste was quite delightful to her palate. "It's tasty, I like it." Misaki saw Lily relax and breath a sigh of relief.

It has been hectic up until now, Misaki thought as she realized how worn-out her newly discovered aunt looked, as much as stressed and tired I am, Lily probably had it worse.

"Hey Lily?" The said woman's eyes snapped up, alertness and focus clearly evident in them.

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Thank you, you've handled so much for me."

Lily's eyes brightened up, tears threatening to escape from her eyes, as she looked at her dear niece and replied in a voiced shakier than she expected.

"Can... Can I hug you, Misaki?"

That was all Misaki needed before she sat closer to the older woman and engulfed her in a hug. As expected, Lily hugged in return; running her hands on her niece's hair. Misaki could feel Lily's tears dripping to her shoulder, but she paid no attention to that as she heard Lily's teary voice speaking to her.

"You look so much like Mina-nee, Misaki. So beautiful. I was only able to see you in one picture, and oh dear.. Look you much you've grown"

Misaki felt all the weight she had being lifted. The warmth was very relaxing, especially after all those stressful confusion that happened earlier. Major life changes were stressful indeed.

Warmth and relaxation took over her as tension was replaced by fatigue. Lily knew how tired her dear niece would be, she chuckled and stroked Misaki's hair lovingly.

"Sleep, Misa. It has been a long day. I'll wake you once we need to land"

...

A.N.: This chapter is quite uh... I wanted to so much facts but I think that will be too much of a slow build. I just want Misaki to be in England already! So there ya go, a chapter with 95% of slapping facts to your face, 3% of author's note and disclaimer, and 2% if actual writing. Oh, things are going to get rlly fancy tho.


	5. 5 Be Seated for Landing

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

Lily woke Misaki up as both of them proceeded to their seats as they get ready for landing. Misaki wouldn't admit this, but she was actually excited to see an European airport for the first time. She had been looking at pictures of Heathrow Airport ever since Usui left.

Head tilted to the side, Misaki's eyes gleam with excitement as she faced Lily.

"Lily, does Heathrow Airport actually look similar to the pictures people post on the internet?"

The question made Lily chuckle, as she can see clearly her niece's excitement. She finds it quite adorable.

"Oh sweetheart, we are not landing in Heathrow"

"Oh..., so we're landing in Stansted?"

"No, dear"

The two ladies felt the plane descending as Misaki's confusion ascends.

"Not Heathrow and not Stansted... Oxford?"

"Nuh uh, nope"

"Luton? Southend? City?"

"Hm... Nope. Actually, I doubt if you've heard about it"

The jet hits the ground and proceeds to inch closer to a small building as it stopped. As Misaki walked out with her bag, she notes that the bulding looks nothing like any of the airports she mentioned earlier.

Stepping into the building, Misaki looked around as everything around her screams luxury. A private meeting room, private lounge, she can see helicopters standing by an information desk, and even an electric car charging station?! This is all in an airport?

Chuckling, Lily saw her niece's eyes widen in astonishment as she said,

"Welcome to Farnborough Airport, the purpose-built aviation center dedicated for business and privacy"

\--Timeskip--

"Oh my, Misaki! Look how beautiful you are. What a lady you've grown to become."

Ayuzawa Hana really looked like an older version of Suzuna. The moment Misaki went down the helicopter to walk towards the palace-like building, she was glomped down by her grandmother, and Misaki never really realized that she really wanted to know her grandmother up until this moment.

"Hana-oba! Mission accomplished" came Lily's voice, as Misaki's grandma released Misaki from her tight embrace.

"Lily, my dear, you have done such a great job. Thank you so much"

Brushing Lily's hair, Hana then gave her beautiful niece a kiss on the forehead as her eyes gleamed with joy and relief.

Misaki then heard another voice speak.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this, Hana-Oba"

It sounded like it was from a speaker, though. Chuckling, her grandmother lifted her smartphone and smiled to it. That must be where the voice came from.

"Yes, yes, my dear. Let me hug my long lost granddaughter before she is yours to talk to" chuckled Hana- mischief evident in the old woman's eyes.

"Hmph! Hana-Oba, just show me Misaki– show meee..." the voice nagged.

Misaki was given her grandmother's smartphone and saw a middle-aged woman with a face like Lily. If it weren't for her hair, which is blond with black highlights- the opposite of Lily's black hair with blond highlights- Misaki would've thought the woman was Lily. She looks more cheery than Lily, too.

"Misaki! I'm Lisa, and oh my goodness you lokk so much like Mina-nee it's creepy. Anyway, I don't have much time. I can't meet you directly because I am in Japan as we speak!" smiled Lisa excitedly.

"Japan?" Misaki asked.

"Yes! Don't worry~ I am here to keep watch of the bastard. Oh, please take care of that stubborn twin sister of mine. Oh, I got to go now. Call you later, and bye-bye!" Lisa ended the call.

"Where... are we?" asked Misaki as she gave back her grandmother's phone and stare at the massive structure behind them.

The palace gave Misaki a sense of familiarity– a deja vu kind of feeling. As if she had lived within these very walls. Although she is almost literally on the other side of Japan, she can't help but feel like it is-

"Home" answered her beloved grandmother.

"Home?" asked Misaki, reconfirming her grandmother answer.

She felt her hand being held by the warmth of one of her grandmother's hands while the other hand proceeded to brush through Misaki's dark-colored hair.

"Yes, Misaki. Welcome home"

...

A.N.: There we go- Chapter 5! Please do know that I actually read your comments, and there is no greater reward I can ask for other than your opinions about my writing. Thank you for making your time to read this. I truly value it, thank you.


	6. 6 As the Days gone by

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

...

It has been almost two years since she first landed in this country, and Misaki has been busied with so much activities day after day.

The first week, Hana-Obaa (Misaki calls her that now) showed her around the house, brought her to her room, and introduced her to the workers in the palace. Then, Hana-Obaa showed Misaki around the land they own and let her explore her home freely.

For such a small island, Misaki is stunned at the amount of land they have. The Vermi estate does not only have a large palace, but it also has a stunning garden, an observatory, and even a museum!

Ah yes, the museum. Hana-Obaa has this certain appreciation for art, beauty, and history. She would often find something that catches her eye, purchase it, and store it in her personal museum. Misaki can go on and on about its contents, but that's a story for another day.

The rest of the first year and the entirety of the second was all about preparing her for the Vermis' return to the public eye. Lily became her tutor for a wide variety of subjects- starting from academic aspects like foreign languages, world politics, and business, to non-academic and behavioral skills like posture, public speaking, and proper manners of the wealthy. Sometimes, Lisa would chime in during one of her random video calls throughout the day.

During those two years, Misaki has shown great progress and talent in everything she does. Lily praised her as a fast learner and is always taken aback at how much effort Misaki puts in everything she does. Everyday, Hana-Obaa would always find time within her busy schedhule to spend time with Misaki as much as possible. The grandmother would ask Misaki if she is overworking herself, and Misaki would always say:

"Hana-Obaa... Nothing brings me great joy other than my family. I actually thank you and Lily for teaching me so much"

Misaki is loved and cherished by the workers of the Vermi estate. She would at times sit with them and offer help for cooking and cleaning as they chat about life. After all, Misaki was once in their shoes too- she was once a part-time maid.

One of the most memorable things in the past two years for Misaki is a heart-to-heart talk with her aunt and grandmother. Misaki told the two about her story- going to school, becoming school president, working part time, finding Usui there, the rivalling Miyabigaoka school, the crazy stories, falling in love with Usui,...

... and falling deeper and deeper and deeper in love with Usui.

Under the warm embrace of Lily-nee (Misaki calls her that now) and Hana-Obaa, Misaki poured out her heart and sobbed about how much her heart hurts from Usui's abscence. When she learned of Usui's background and learned the ways of the English upper-class, she realized that Usui must've been brought back to his family as successor. The news reports she read also talked about him- Usui Walker, the successor of the Raven Castle.

Misaki remembered that night when Hana-Obaa wiped her tears and kiss her cheeks as Misaki is soothed with her warm and loving words.

"Misa sweetheart... This love of yours is pure and genuine. Love is painful, but I promise you that out of this pain you will grow stonger than ever. I can help you get to him, you know. After all, I am close friends with-"

"No Hana-Obaa" Misaki cuts. "As my heart breaks in pain because of his abscence, the more I realize how much I love Usui."

Misaki's eyes shone in determination as she said, "Hana-Obaa! Lily-nee! Let me build myself to be an honorable woman that can stand proudly next to him. I believe he is constantly improving himself, too. Let time and fate work itself and pull us back in due time"

Hana and Lily could only stare in awe at how much strength Misaki had. Staring at the star-filled night sky, Misaki declared with such confidence.

"After all, I believe that all things work for the good!"

...

A.N.: Oh wow, I finally understand why writers would always ask for comments in their fanfics. It's very nice to read your thoughts and opinions about different things. Anyway, here is chapter 6 for you. I will also never stop saying this: Thank you very very much for reading. I really value and appreciate it when you give my fanfics a chance.


	7. 7 Twitter Feed

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

\--

~~~~~~~~~~

@bbcnews

**Wealthy Famillies: the Vermis' second Decade of being Off-Radar**

_Read more _

~~~~~~~~~~

Misaki read those news headlines as she continues to scroll though Twitter.

~~~~~~~~~~

@thedailytelephone

**Will the Mega-Rich Quintillionare Family return after 2 Decades?**

_Read more_

~~~~~~~~~~

@buzzfooduk

**10 Facts you didn't know about the super-rich, yet mysterious Vermi Family**

_Read more_

~~~~~~~~~~

@theprotectors

**The Vermi Family: the Smallest, yet Wealthiest Family**

_Read more_

~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you reading about, Misa?" asked Lily as she gave Misaki a glass of milk. Yes, they are having breakfast.

"Just Twitter with its same, old, boring headlines" Misaki replied as she continued to scroll through her smartphone. She still has her flip phone though- just for keepsakes.

"Ah, same old news companies. Anything interesting?" asked Hana as she scrolled through her Instagram feed.

"Nah, Hana-Ooba. Unless you want to look at a article that tried to find our house"

"Hooh.." Lily was interested. "Where did they think it was?"

"You won't believe it," Misaki gulped down her milk and continued, "They believe there is a British Area 51– and that we live there because we own NASA!"

"You can't be serious!" Laughed Hana.

"I mean, it's true we paid them to build some satellites from them, but us living in Area 51 is-- bwahahah!" Lily bursted in laughter.

Ah, gossip news channels. Their imaginations will never cease to amaze the Vermi family. It took them a good two minutes before the three stopped laughing, but then Lily just had to giggle out something.

"Remember... Remember their theories about our existence?"

"Which one?" the three Vermis went silent for awhile to hold their laughter, but when the amount of amazingly weird theories pop up in their mind, the three burst out in laughter once again.

"That time they think we all did plastic surgery," gasped Misaki, "and- and thought that we became the royal family!"

"I remembered that one!" exclaimed Lily. Oh god, this laugh session is a workout itself.

"You know," giggled Hana. "I once chatted with Elizabeth about that- her face was priceless! I nearly choked on my tea seeing Liz snort out in laughter."

"Or.. Or that time when they thought we just crossed-dressed as palace guards!"

"I remember that! Also, remember when they thought we are just urban legends?"

"That one, and the fact they are so convinced of where we live... Mars!"

And so the morning went on. It took the three Vermis a total of fifteen minutes to finally calm down.

"Anyway, Hana-Obaa..." Misaki glanced to an article title on her twitter feed,

~~~~~~~~~~~

@bbcnews

**The Vermi Family: Where are they now? Will they ever show up?**

_Read more_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...aren't you suppoed to inform the press earlier about the reveal? It's tomorrow after all. They might not come if you inform them so late"

"Oh Misa! They will definitely come. Not only that we are a family with greater power above British laws (which even the royal family had to adhere to), but also the fact that we've been gone for 20 years– that is gonna be a big news" replied the elder Vermi.

"Besides, let's just enjoy the high quality memes before my reddit homepage is tainted with that news" chirped Lily.

"Oh the horror!" cried Hana. "I will have to enjoy my Instagram explore feed before the cursed algorithm replace those precious memes with breaking news headlines" gasped Hana as she furiously scrolled through her explore feed.

"Sheesh... Hana-Obaa, why can't you be a typical grandmother and be obsessed with Facebook instead?" chuckled Misaki, also scrolling fast through her twitter feed- saving every vine and meme she sees.

"Facebook? Ew! They're for old people" exclaimed Hana in disgust. The two younger Vermis can only sweatdrop at how vain their grandmother is.

"You're old too, you know-"

"-ANYWAY," Hana raised her voice deliberately to change topics. "Are you girls done savoring your last moments before 'Breaking News' destroys every quality content in your feed?"

"Yeah, I've stocked up on memes and vines long enough to last me a year" sighed Misaki as she sees her grandmother's face turns serious.

"Well then," Hana said, "you know what will happen. I'll tell Alice and the others to inform the press. Girls- especially you Misaki, get excited. You two know where it's gonna be at."

Nodding, Misaki and Lily left the senior Vermi to settle phone calls with her assistants and secretary (Her name is Alice, by the way). Misaki and Lily would do final rehearsals for the big day tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~

@bbcnews

**BREAKING NEWS**

**Vermi Family announces First Press Conference after 2 decades at the Walkers' Raven Castle**

_Read more_

~~~~~~~~~~

\--

A.N: There you go, Chapter 7. Spacing is quite weird here. I don't know how to make borders, so that I can distinguish pists from texts and additional notes from actual story. Usui's gonna show up after a couple more chapters (yes, I'm a slow writer). I just wanna build Misaki first and let her enjoy life without it all being about her relationship with Usui. Also, I am still learning how to use Misaki's medical condition in the plot.

All your comments are really valuable to me. I have read all your comments and I read them multiple times. Please teach me how to grow as a writer, too. I thank you for giving this fanfic a chance up to this far. It's quite a long note, but thank you for sticking to the end


	8. The Next Day

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

...

It was a bright, sunny day, yet the reporters still have to blind Misaki even more with the flash from their cameras. The moment she stepped of the car, Misaki was greatful thank she wore sunglasses. She would've been literally blinded by the amount of light flashing toward her. The reporters were also shouting out questions and trying to call out their names (they were yelling "Miss Vermi!, Miss Vermi!", for they don't even know the Vermis' first names).

Sheesh these reporters. Don't they know that their questions would be unanswered if asked this way? There's going to be a QA session later on during the conference. Why can't they be a bit more patient and ask it later on?

Anyways, the Vermis' entered the castle. Misaki was immediately overwhelemed by a wave of emotions as she looked around. After all, she is moments away from seeing Usui after so long. However, she knew that it would still be quite a long time until she could finally embrace Usui's arms once more.

The plan is that Misaki would not reveal her Japanese name directly. Over two years, she is surprised at how much her appearance had changed. According to Hana-Oba, Misaki still had her Misaki-ness with her, but it would be quite a challenge to draw a line between Misaki and Lucilynna Vermi (her English name) and say 'Aha! Same person!'.

It's not that Misaki doubts Usui's love. She just doesn't want to hinder Usui from his duties as successor. She knows firsthand that that title also comes with a lot of work. Misaki wants to push Usui forward- not hold him back.

"Welcome Madame Vermi and company. The Raven Castle welcomes you. It is a great pleasure of ours that you have chosen to grace your presence within these very walls."

The dark haired gentlemen speaking to the Vermis' is someone Misaki knew. She also recognizes the stoic, blond haired butler right behind the one speaking. The two bowed.

"Allow me to introduce the two of us. My name is Gerard Walker, the grandson of the Duke of Walker. The man behind me is Cedric, my personal aide. It is our pleasure to be your acquaintance"

Hana chuckled lightly and moved toward Gerard.

"Oh please, Gerard dear. Calling me Madame would be too much of a formality! Just call me Miss Flore- that would be polite enough"

She turned around and faced Lily and Misaki.

"Girls, please introduce yourselves. Then, I want to see your grandfather, Gerard. It has been years since we last met face-to-face."

Lily went first, then Misaki second.

"Ah, yes, Aunt Flore. Pleased to be an aquaintance. I am Lily Vermi, the niece of Aunt Flore. Calling me Lily would be nice"

"And I am Lucilynna Vermillica, granddaughter of Flore Vermi. Please call me Lynn- that would be sufficient."

The two bowed a small courtsey as Gerard and Cedric bowed once more.

"It is a great pleasure to learn your names, Miss Flore, Miss Lily, and Miss Lynn. Grandfather will meet you this way. Shall we?"

"Yes, absolutely"

A.N: I am so sorry. This chapter is really short. I hope you are ok with it. Ah, it's not that this chapter took awhile to write, but the next chapter did. Sheesh, I really need to find a time inbetween school to write. I have written outlines for the next _two_ chapters! All I have to do is turn bullet points into paragraphs.

All your suggestions are actually being developed. I'm looking for a way to fit it in the plot. If it is not too much to ask, I would like to know if there is anything I can fix or implement in the next chapters.

Thank you for all your comments and enthusiasm toward this fanfic. If you want to hold conversations, I just learned how to use private messages in this app. I feel weird for not being able to respond to your comments (I don't know how to do it). Anyway, thank you foreven staying through the entire fanfic and even the author's note.


	9. 9 Richard Ranchester

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

* * *

Richard Ranchester is the Duke of Walker. His gruff-looking appearance and sharp eyes gives a message saying, "You should not mess with him." He is, infact, someone that you should not mess with. Only a select few are able to approach the head of the Walker family without trembling and cowering in fear. Richard Ranchester, the Duke of Walker, is quite a fearful man indeed.

"Richaaaaard!~ It's been so loooong!!!"

Hana (or Flore Vermi, as what people know her by) squealed and ran to her old best friend and smacked him at the back.

"Shut up, Flore. It's not like I missed chatting with you or anything."

Who would've thought that such fearful man is actually a big softie deep down?

"Humph! Grumpy as always. You gotta tone it down y'knowww~"

"Ugh, noisy Flore. Why don't you tone down the loudness?"

Yes, Richard Ranchester, the Duke of Walker and also one of the most feared men in the United Kingdom, is actually the nation's greatest tsundere.

"Hmph, Richie. This is why you'll die faster," Hana joked as she continues to smack the senior Walker, who understood the worry laced within the joke.

"Sheesh woman, my successor is taking a medical degree. So stop worrying, and stop smacking me! It's- It's not like I have been missing you or anything" grunted Richard.

Now, this might be seen as a common interaction by the two elders. To the rest, however, this is a sight that should have never happened. This could've been the apocalypse.

I mean- the sight of the scary Richard Ranchester getting flustered and smacked repeatedly by a woman- anyone would've fainted at that sight. If you take a picture of this moment, it might be one of the top 10 cursed images you'll ever see.

Realizing that the clock is ticking, Hana smacked the old man (she's old too- but to vain to admit) one last time before saying,

"Okay Richie, we gotta get serious"

Richard's eye twitched in annoyance. He then screamed at his friend while hitting her in return.

"WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT WE SHOULD'VE BEEN DOING, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SHOW ME CALLISTA'S DAUGHTER- YOUR FRICKIN SUCCESSOR!"

"Ow, ow, stop itttt- It huuuurts! Okay okaaaaay I'll show her to youuu" Hana cried comically as Richard finally stopped hitting her.

The atmosphere became what it's supposed to be- formal and uptight. Richard then cleared his throat.

"Very well Flore, now where is this successor that you've told me about?"

Hana then signalled to Misaki.

"Introduce yourself, my dear Lynn."

Misaki had been scanning the room ever since they entered, but there was no sight of Usui. Pushing her thoughts aside, Misaki walked up to the Duke of Ranchester and gave a courtesy as she introduced herself.

"It is a great pleasure of mine to meet you, Sir. My name is Lucilynna Heart Vermillica, or Lucilynna Vermi to the general public. I am the granddaughter of Flore Vermi and the current successor of the Vermi Family and all it's enterprises. Formalities aside, please just call me Lynn."

The Duke then chuckled and nodded at her as he replied.

"The pleasure is mine too. Please just call me Richard. Flore -- your grandmother -- and I are really close, so can ease out the formalities."

"She's really Callista's girl, isn't she Richie?"

Hana then chimed in to the conversation while Lily just stayed there quietly observing the interaction (that's how she's like in public). It was followed by a happy grunt from Richard.

"Flore, you weren't lying when you said she looks like Callista", he said as Hana looked around the room and asked.

"I've shown my successor. Where's yours, Richard?"

The room went silent for awhile from the absent-minded question. The air becomes tense, and Misaki saw several maids froze and cower in fear of the successor's lack of presence causing a major conflict.

A whole minute passes in silence until Richard replied with he ran his hands across his own hair.

"My older grandson... He... He told me that he'll meet all of you after the conference ends."

"Oh?" came the reply from Flore as she raised one of her eyebrows towards Richard.

"Please do not take any offense in his actions. He is not as... outspoken and... lively as my younger grandson."

Everybody is worried.

On one hand, it is sensible for a young, new successor of such a large family to observe people he has not ever met before conversing with them -- or at least gain sufficient data. The Walker heir has also been taught for a shorter period of time, as he started training approximately two years ago. Therefore, observing the Vermis -- a family who no one has much information about -- before conversing and interacting with them is a cautious action that will decrease the likelihood of conflict.

But this is _the Vermis_ that we're talking about.

The Walker heir -- Usui's cautious actions can be immediately and easily translate as distrust towards the Vermis. THE VERMIS. If the actions that are made are considered insulting, every single person in the entire Britain, Europe, and world know better than to irritate them. Don't get me wrong -- older generations can testify to the Vermis' natural kindness, but they still have the capability to destroy your life as easy as breathing if you really, really cross them.

Thirty seconds felt like an eternity as intense silence and tension screamed throughout the whole room.

"A shy one, eh? Please don't worry Richard. We are in no rush after all, right girls?"

Hana would not lie that she was baffled for a moment at the Raven successor's action, but it is such a small predicament. He only trained as long as Misa trained -- which is a pretty short amount of time.

"We are definitely in no rush, grandmother. Lynn and I completely understand the successor's choice, and we respect it. Isntthat so, Lynn?"

Lily worriedly glanced toward Misaki. It's one thing to arrive in the Raven Castle and the heir refuses to meet with you right away, but it's another thing to anticipate meeting the man that you love with all your heart after such a long time and got delayed by the man himself. Yeah, painful.

Hopefully, Misa is fine. She has been really quiet throughout the whole conversation and looks the most stern amongst the three Vermis.

_Oh god, she better reply that it's ok, or lord knows what will happen._ thought literally everybody as Misaki opened her mouth to reply.

"Actually,..."

* * *

A/N: Guess who's alive? Not me, I guess. I'm very sorry to have abruptly stopped the regular updates of the fic, but I really don't want to update with short chapters that have rubbish grammar. At this point, my fanfic is probably hidden underneath a pile of other generic fics, and nobody will read it.

But hey! If you have read up to this far, thank you very very very much for taking your time to read this (idk why you would cuz it's a heao of rubbish), and -- if you want to -- leave a comment or question behind! I might start answering them in my author's note.


	10. 10 Her answer

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

* * *

Ten seconds have never, ever felt so awkward. In the end, Misaki's reply did came. What seemed like shadows in her eyes are now discovered to be a beautiful, bright smile from the Vermi heiress herself.

"That's is perfectly sensible, actually. In fact, that makes me more excited to meet him, no?"

Ugh, thatsmile. Such radiant. Such beauty. Much elegant. Misaki's smile was so geniune, kind, and loving that the hearts of everyone in the room instantly melted. That smile, man. That smile. It could melt the heart of the coldest prince and make the entire nation fall in love with her.

And with that, the tense atmosphere dissapears as if it was nonexistent in the first place. Surprised and amused, Richard Walker chuckled in relief.

"Oh Flore, Lynn is such a darling indeed! Now, Lynn, i-it's not like you're very sweet or anything... but I... I wouldn't mind you calling me Grandpa Richie in private"

Richard's statement was followed by a light giggle from Hana who has seen her friend's antics for decades.

"The tsundere oldie is trying to say that he _wants_ you to call him Granpa Richie, my darling Lynnie~"

"S-Shut up, Flore. I didn't specifically say that. But... But..." Richard's voice goes lower to a whisper as he blushes.

"I-it's really really really fine if you want...– OW! WHAT THE FLIPITTY HECK FLORE? YOU'RE HITTING A SENIOR CITIZEN RIGHT HERE"

Richard's musings were interrupted by a loud smack to his back by Hana wjo shrugged and giggled mischievously.

"It's pretty creepy, Richieee... You sound lile a middle school girl who had major tsundere issues. Ya gotta stahp, y'kno–"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Richard once again raising his voice on purpose and clears his throat. "You all should get prepared. One of the servants will lead you to where you need to be. I need to prepare myself too."

"Yes, that sounds amazing," nodded Hana as one of the servants approached the Vermis with a bow. "Tea and games later?" Hana asked the Duke with a friendly wink.

"Yes, definitely" smiled Richard at his best friend as he, too, went to his chambers to prepare for the press conference.

* * *

_~~ Keeping up with the Vermis ~~_

* * *

"Hey, Lynnie" whispered Lily to her precious niece while lightly resting her palm on Misaki's back.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Are you... okay?" Lily asked.

"Yes, of course! A bit nervous, but I am very happy actually."

"Okay then, that's good to know. I was worried, you know. The one person you wanna see didn't wanna see you." hesitates Lily with worry genuinely evident in her eyes.

"What? Pshh no Lily! I'm actually happy and... proud? Yeah, proud." gleamed Misaki.

"So why did you take awhile to answer? We really just want to make sure you're okay, darling." perked Hana, who has been tuning in into the Misaki and Lily's conversation.

They are currently getting ready in a room near the press conference area. Five more minutes until they show themselves to the whole nation.

"Oh that?" said Misaki, "I tuned out cuz' I remembered about something... something similar back then." Misaki smiled and stared out the nearby painting that hung on the wall.

Through Misaki's amber eyes, you can see the bittersweet (mostly sweet) reminiscence of her nostalgic past days in Seika with Usui.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaand the next chapter will be a little flashback featuring the fandom's favourite couple! Thank you, thank yoh, and thank you so so so much for being so patient with the excruciatingly slow buildup that I don't know how to fix. It's bad writing habit of mine. I really love Hana-oba and tsundere granpa Richard's interaction. I hope you don't mind, but tell me if you do (I'll figure something out).

As promised, I want to take my time to reply the comments on the previous chapter.

To Serefall, Sakurahime200, Sevill (you're amazing!), Habiba Elwasely, blackpinklisa, Linna8a, Rita, and all the anonymous guests:

Thank you so much for your patience! It's very flattering that you guys really wait for the story to update. I hope this update is soon enough, and I really hope you guys will like it. I will try my outmost best to continue writing this story. And Rita, calling this story a masterpiece is an overstatement, dear~

"I wonder how will Takumi will react when he sees her"

~ Well, will Takumi see Misaki, his love, or will he see Lucilynna Vermi, a mysterious unknown heiress? Fufufu~ In fact, I have so much things planned to torture– I mean, develop the couple.

Anyway, replying to comments means that my end of chapter notes are longer. If you have read to this far (which is something people just tend to skim through), I just want to tell you that I am very thankful for you as a reader (and as a person in general tbh). I really really value and appreciate you and the amount of time you spent on reading this weird fantasy of mine.


	11. 11 Bittersweet Discussions

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

* * *

_Seika High, Japan_

_A couple of hours have passed from the end of today's classes, but students can still be seen at every corner of the school building. As you pass by, you can see different classes and clubs brainstorming, preparing, and rehearsing various activities from a sports showcase, a musical act, or even haunted houses._

_This is the atmosphere of Seika High for one whole week before its school festivals— annually organized by the student council._

_As consequence, our beloved kaichou (school president) Misaki has been bombarded with piles of paperwork waiting to be signed and reviewed, meetings that happen one after another, and hours of mental exhaustion from the sheer amount of brainpower needed to organize everything. Moreover, every club and organization at school have seemed to send personal invites for the kaichou to attend their rehearsals for the festivals._

_This was the state of Seika's student council president when Takumi Usui waltzed into the council room while Misaki is in the middle of a conversation with another council member._

_What's the most logical thing he does? Eavesdrop, of course._

_"Are you really sure kaichou?", the council member asked._

_"Yep, one hundred percent" was the answer Misaki gave._

_"They specifically asked for you, though. You alse haven't been accepting any of the invitations sent to you"_

_"Well, I think sending someone like you— who I really trust— is good enough. You once told me you wanted to check out the club, right? Make it your chance. You get to learn stuff, and I'm not bombarded with invites"_

_"Well... I guess you're right kaichou..."__"_

_"Hey," Misaki rests a hand on the member's shoulder._

_"Don't worry. I trust you, alright? Also, I can always peek a little bit into the clubroom if I'm that curious. Sounds good to you?"_

_"Okay, sounds good to me." The member replied with a much more relieved tone. "I'll get going now then. See you kaichou!"_

_With a wave, Misaki returned the exchange and smiled a bit before sighing back to the pile of work she has on hand. She checked the clock and concluded that she can only work for one more hour before going home unless she wants her mother and Suzuna to worry._

**_Bite!_**

_Pain pierced her left ear._

_Who?!_

_Misaki flailed around with a shriek. She was ready to lunge at her assaulter— only to face the sharp emerald eyes of a smirking blonde pervert._

_"Usui, you—!"_

_"My Misa-chan looks really cute when she's serious~"_

_"S-shut up you perverted outer space alien! Why can't you greet me like a normal person?" groaned Misaki, tick marks visible on her forehead._

_"But you're so much cuter when you're blushing, though?"_

_"Ugh, whatever! Why are you here in the first place?"_

_"Nothing really~"_

_"Then why... why are you— ugghhh, never mind."_

_Exasperated, Misaki rolled her eyes and directed her focus back to the piles of paper that towers over her desk._

_The couple sat in silence for a while with no other sound than papers and pens. Usui, of course, stared at his raven-haired love with a playful smirk evident in his visage. His eyes flicker a little bit at a thought in his head. His mouth opened a bit, wanting to say something, but he swallowed his intent and went back to staring at Misaki instead._

_Misaki, being hyper aware of her sly boyfriend, definitely caught Usui's actions on the corner of her eye._

_"What?"_

_"Eh? Whaddya mean kaichou?"_

_"You wanted to say something. Spill."_

_Usui's expression turned to one of his default chesire smirks, but not before Misaki noticed her boyfriend's micro-expression of shock. With a teasing tone, which she knows is a facade of his actual thoughts, he replied._

_"I was just wondering if you're wearing polka dots or striped panties today, but I held back the question to consider the possibility of laced panties too"_

_A moment of pause occured between the two as Misaki stared intently at the verdant, mischievous eyes of her boyfriend. She moves on to another sheet of paper with a sigh._

_"You and I know very well that what you said is not your actual intent. I thought we agreed not to do this?"_

_It was not the usual harsh tone she used in her daily conversations with him. Misaki knew that Usui easily falls back into habits of concealing his thoughts and fronting his playboy facade instead. In the beginning of their relationship, Misaki was brave enough to confront Usui about this, and they agreed to stay as genuine as they can to each other._

_"Heh, I really can't get anything past you Misa", sighed Usui with a soft chuckle as he straightened up from his hunched position and looked slightly away from her._

_"I was just wondering about what you said to that council member", he continued._

_"What about it?", she asked, eyebrows raised staring at him._

_"You are risking your reputation as Student Council President by rejecting all those rehearsal invitations, kaichou. Why?"_

_"That's what you hesitate to say?"_

_"Yeah, I held it back because maybe you're just not feeling that well or simply too busy to attend. It was just a question that was not, you know, well thought out"_

_"Well, it's thoughtful of you even though neither are the main reasons on why I did that"_

_"Oh? There's something else to it, kaichou? Right now, any other reason just seems deliberately mean and arrogant though."_

_As expected of her blonde pervert— In his ignorant facade, Usui always tries his best to look out for his princess. This means not only checking up on Misaki's health (which is abnormally more vulnerable than an average person, and Usui never knew why), but also protecting the things Misaki values in her life. This, according to him, includes Misa's reputation at school as president._

_"Usui, showing up and blindly supporting clubs I have zero contact with previously would be reckless. I do not know what I'm getting myself into"_

_"It sounds untrusting and scheming now. Still sketchy, Misaki. Is that what you would tell people when they ask you about it?"_

_"Well, If I accept, what do I tell the other clubs? Make myself vulnerable to accusations of favoritism? Seika High has more than one hundred student-led clubs, and they must understand that my role as studet council president is more than attending rehearsals for their popularity gain."_

_"Slowly getting the point here, but why though?"_

_This is one of the many things Misaki likes about Usui (not that she'll admit it). He actively listens and never hesitates to inquire further. She enjoys seeing this side of Usui that people rarely know._

_"Just like those clubs, who are prioritizing their act for the festival, I am putting all my effort into the organization of the event."_

_Misaki spoke a little slower and articulate. Her hands gestured to the islands of paper placed around her desk as she continues._

_"Thus, the importance of making sure this work is complete overrules the importance of fully wathcing club rehearsals. Just like how the club members may need to sacrifice a little bit of their study time for their act."_

_"Ah... Okay."_

_Usui trailed off, his thoughts wandered once more in a comfortable silence as his thoughts formulated his next question._

_"So Misaki... Say you're all done with your work and these papers are not a priority— you would go to those rehearsals, right?"_

_"Hm.. Not necessarily. I have never had a single conversation with any of the club members— I do not know them enough to spare that much time for them."_

_"Eh.. That sounds very untrusting though, kaichou"_

_"I should be, though. Personally, caution is better than gullibility. I absolutely loathe the idea of being used, so I have to establish the importance of my time, space, and privacy— just as how they want theirs to be respected. People have to understand that it takes more than an invitation letter to know you."_

_"Eh..."_

_"This does not only apply in this scenario. You too, Usui, should learn that your time is precious. Don't give it freely to people. Skepticism, though moderate, must always be present when you're thinking"_

_"..."_

_A silent pause drifts between the two. No further response from the blonde haired pervert other than a nod._

_"Oi, dumbass pervert," Misaki grumbled and huffed. "I gave you a lengthy explanation, and the only reaction you give is a silent nod? Seriously?"_

_"Ah, no. It's just that..."_

_Misaki heard Usui's voice trail off, but he was nowhere from his original position. Before she had the chance to look around, a whispered response tickled her right earlobe as Usui continued while hugging his flustered ravenette from the back._

_"...Misa looks adorably cool saying all those things—"_

**_WHACK!_**

_"FOR THE SECOND FRICKING TIME STOP DOING THAT! UGHH Y-YOU... dumbass perverted outer space alien!"_

_"Ow..." Usui clutched his now bruised forehead. "Boo hoo... Misa-chan is so mean~"_

_"S-Shut up!"_

_Alas, a day is never complete without sweet bickerings of our beloved couple, a bruised Usui, and a blushing Misaki._

* * *

A/N**:** Thank your reading up to this far once again. I didn't touch fanfiction nor writing for a very long time— expecting nothing. What I received instead is a surprising amount of comments. Personally, having one person comment is already a lot. I have been rereading the comments to convince myself to write. I do not deserve any of the comments you give me and I truly value the time you out into it. I immediately posted this chapter once I finished it.

Hello to various anonymous guests, Lee, VV, Ur fan (?), Cece, Hanna, Rita, bluersoe2015, and Seville! I hope I didn't miss anyone. Please tell me if I do. Sorry it took awhile to get this new chapter updated, especially Rita, you remind me that I should prepare chapters in advance. Also, didn't dissapear, guest! Takumi is indeed taking a medical degree, and you're theory is indeed interesting~. I do have rough plans on how the couple will meet. I hope people are patient enough to wait, but I would understand the frustration at how slow I'm writing. Yeah, I did feel like I didn't give Minako or Suzuna justice for their deaths, I think I might write some filler chapters about it during Misa's 2 year timeskip. I hope I can do it fast enough before I waste your patience.

Anyway, I think this note is very long, and I am always amazed at how you guys still read up until this sentence. I hope this chapter is slightly long enough. I felt bad writing a very short one last chapter. Again, thank you thank you and thank you for putting your time into reading.


	12. 12 Through the Window

Disclaimer: Story is absolutely not mine. The events that happen also do not adhere entirely to the main plot- which explains the AU.

* * *

Clicks and snaps and shutters of cameras. Murmurs and whisper swept throughout the sea of press interviewers as Richard Ranchester stepped into the stage from within the castle.

The Vermis are really something if they can gathering up such a crowd in less than a day's notice.

From up here, the stage looks simple: a sofa set from one of the guest rooms for four people and a coffee table with teacups placed. There might be water bottles near he sofa in case the tea tales time to cool, but its too hard to see through this slightly parted window.

After waving his hand and taking the microphone from one of the staff, Richard Ranchester cleared his throat and his gruff voice bellowed through the speakers.

He probably spoke standard greetings from the noble ettiquette book or something and explained what is allowed and not allowed– mostly focused on the press. Doesn't really matter, honestly. The media is the media. What matters more is the unbearable curiosity on the entrance of this mysterious family, for somewhat reason.

Unless the senior Walker starts announcing their entrance, a scientific journal about stem cell research and Stagard's disease is way important. The entrance was finally anounced after a couple minutes of formality.

"... Madame Flore Anastacia Vermi and, her niece, Lady Lilianne Vermi Nagasawa!"

Japanese last names? Interesting. The Walkers' closeness to the Vermis started to make sense– maybe it's because the two famillies have a thing for Japanese genes (or maybe just Asian stuff in general). Who knows. One obvious thing is that the Vermis have a more... extravagant naming method than the Walkers. Compare names like "Takumi", and "Gerard" or "Chester" to names like "Anastacia" or "Lilianne."

Two ladies walked out from another side of the castle– further from where Richard entered. Cameras immediately flashed like a sea of lightning through a heavy thunderstorm. Unfazed, they walked across the stage and waved greetings to the press. They're too unfazed for a family hiding from public for two decades.

The first lady had worn clothes in a fashion that is somewhat reminiscent to Her Majesty's sense of style. It's hard to identify facial features at this distance, but there seems to be a familliar soft look from the eyes of Lady Flore Vermi, the head of the Vermi family.

The first thing you'll notice about Lady Lilliane is her long blonde and black hair tied up in a ponytail. Then, you'll notice her attire: an azure blue business suit and a fierce gaze evident even at a very long distance.

The two Vermis greeted Richard and proceeded to talk, but is there supposed to only be two Vermis? Shouldn't there be more?

According to the whispers of the castle workers, there was supposed to be third– the heiress, probably. Was the Vermi heiress supposed to be unnanounced? Did she feel insulted at Usui's actions? Maybe–

The door of the study room opens as his half-brother, Gerard, entered with the stoic Cedric.

"Deep in your thoughts, _brother_?" smiled Gerard to his brother, teasingly emphasizing the word "brother" in a fake sweetnes.

Chuckling for awhile, Takumi Usui-Walker gave one more glance to the stage through his study window– the three people on stage are now seated on the sofas and speaking. He then replied to his half-brother with a similar mischievous tone as Cedric placed a tray of drinks and snacks on one of the nearby tables.

"Oh god_,_ don't talk to me in that weird manner _ever_ again. You sound really sappy for no apparent reason there Gerard. Brings me chills."

"What? You do worse pranks around here anyway. Let me have my joy in your discomfort, _brother_" smirked Gerard with the same emphasis.

"All right, what do you want?" Usui asked, glancing back through the window– maybe there is no third Vermi after all.

"Looking at the Vermis?" Gerard's voice prevented Usui from drifting to his thoughts again.

"Observing is a better word, _brother_"

"Sheesh, I knew you're gonna get back at me." Gerard groaned for awhile and glanced down too before continuing. "Oh? Now that's odd."

"What? There really was three Vermis?" Usui asked

"Yep, Lady Lucilynna seems to be not present"

"Chickened out?"

"Nah, probably introduced soon. They are just halfway through their statement speech. Cedric, the paper we got earlier, if you don't mind"

Cedric, being the loyal butler guy he is, handed Gerard a piece of A4 paper, who then handed it to Usui.

It was the list of events at Raven Castle today with their approximate timed, and this Lady Lucilynna Heart Vermillica does really enter after the first two Vermis. Glancing at his smartwatch, he concluded that the Vermi heiress will appear–

"...in a couple minutes- no. Now?" muttered Usui just in time as he heard Madame Flore's voice through the distant speakers.

"We are thrilled to introduce you to our one and only, beloved Lucilynna Heart Vermillica!"

Usui didn't know why, but something about this makes his heart throb with suspense and excitement. _Why though?_

* * *

A/N: Hello again! First of all, I can't comprehend why people are reading this disaster. Nevertheless, I do find your comments are very very encouraging and I do not deserve any of it. I will never stop thanking and appreciating the fact that you decide to put time into reading this, and it's very valuable to me. I made a grave mistake: I made Usui's name Usui Walker when they are both last names (Oops! That happened in Ch 6). Now, this is a reply as long as the story itself.

Hello Seville! Please don't freak out too much, I guess? I will try my best to continue this. To a guest, a second season does sound interesting. I haven't had time to touch any entertainment since the pandemic started, hehe.

Padfoot, your lengthy comments always gets me in the mood of writing! In fact, you are very right. Although Usui is studying medicine, it is still a very long journey to his graduation. I'm bad at keeping track of years and stuff because things just makes sense in my head. The change of life "season" for the couple is definitely one of the largest factors to cknsider when I think about their new dynamic.

To Sean, Sakura, icy-rain, and guests. Thank you for being patient with this update. I'm happy that the previous chapter is great and sweet (romantic scenes are hard to write). I have also missed this duo, and I think the couple does too. I, however, do not think I deserve any form of respect for anything I'm writing here. This is all just paying forward to other writers.

For that one specific question, I don't think Misaki ever purposely alter her appearance (you know, wigs and contacts and stuff). The idea is that 2 years in very different circumstances can really change a person. Maybe Usui did notice his kaichou, maybe he doesn't, maybe all I have to do is write the next chapter :P

Once again, thank you for reading this chapter. I tried writing in Usui's perspective, but I'm probably failing very bad because how?? write??


End file.
